cwcpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Encyclopedia Dramatica
Encyclopædia Dramatica is a central catalog for organized reference pages about drama, memes, e-pals and other interesting happenings on the internets. ED is also the final arbiter of truth and human destiny, and can be used to settle any dispute, anywhere, evar. Encyclopedia Dramatica was killed for at least 10 minutes in April of 2011. Now it's all better because the enemies of the lulz were stopped and the horrific manwhale Girlvinyl is no longer in power. Origins of Wikipe-tan is rich and beautiful like Mediacrat, and classy like ED's content.]] or supreme slut as suggested, but this works also.]] Encyclopædia Dramatica was created on December 9th, 2004, while girlvinyl was impatiently awaiting the delivery of her ibook. ghettofinger and girlvinyl were outraged and amused by the ill-treatment of internet celebrity jameth by the moderators and idiots at Wikipedia, and girlvinyl decided it was time to present an alternative to the fascist hold they had over information on the internets. The site's title was coined by 33mhz on jameth's journal. On the inaugural install and first operational night of ED, scarlet and jeremyjx were added as , with others following. Once the site was posted on LNN, its audience and content grew exponentially. Like all websites with user-generated content, ED quickly degenerated into a forum for unfunny revenge attempts by butthurt individuals of every description -- bigots, banned website users, trolling victims, failed trolls, and virgins rejected by hot girls. 99.9% of all ED articles are tl;dr ravings about things the person dislikes, or unknown and uninteresting LiveJournal or deviantART users who made someone mad by existing. The other .1% are archives of dead YouTube embeds. All users are welcomed to create and modify content to more accurately reflect the internets and help archive the never ending supply of e-drama. Please continue to add articles so that the encyclopedia will provide answers to questions like "What the hell is mediacrat?" and "Where are the lulz?" Not to be confused with Dramapedia, silly pedophiles. What's with the æ'? The proper spelling of Encyclopædia Dramatica includes the little 'æ; however, those characters are not allowed to be registered in domain names, so we used the mundane spelling. Feel free to use alt+145, alt+0230, or alt+z (option+' on OS X) if you'd like to experience it. As æ''' is confusing and mysterious like ED itself, it became the mascot for the site. æ is also a normal character in the Danish, French, and Norwegian alphabets. Is ED racist/homophobic? '''YES No it is not. While there is a lot of material on ED that many find upsetting, the admins and users come from a variety of backgrounds, races and sexual orientations. These people all understand satire and lulz, even when the minority group they are a part of is targeted, they know it was not a serious attack on them, and counter lulz to lulz the lulz are always an option. If you are part of a minority group and are offended by ED take note from PCBIZNUSS in the below video and try to understand we stand for free speech however threatened you may feel by that. After all, without free speech, no minority group would have ever received rights to begin with. {| align="center" style="padding:0px;" | Even black people love ED! Life, Death and Rebirth (The "Last Thursday" of ED) What most everyone is unaware of is that Encyclopedia Dramatica, in its original form, cost something akin to an arm and a leg to run. Most people probably forgot the constant begging for donations and complete site shutdowns that used to plague the site, but indeed it was bleeding dollars from every available orifice. In an attempt to profit off the interest of NORPs without scaring them off with pictures of severed dicks and esoteric Internet nerd humor, WP80 was born. Whatport80 served as the work-safe alternative wiki to ED, meant to mirror the content of ED with sparkly graphics and sparing use of zingers all while trying to deny some of that sweet sweet traffic money to KYM. But WP80 sucked, was used only by three people, and nobody gave a shit. KYM still made a ton of cash. Failing to stop the monetary hemorrhaging, ED then introduced ClickBangPop. CBP was an ad network to exclusively dealed in advertising on ED itself and offered more leniency in the types of advertising that would be allowed. But then... That flopped. Everyone installed AdBlockPlus because they were sick of lag, pop-ups, pop-unders, re-directs, and seeing Princess Peach's tits or women with flashlights in their anuses on the sidebar. Early warning signs of DeHippo preparing to turn that which was awesome into a SFW shithole included the modification of ED's famous, world-class Offended page to change it from the epic torrent of shock and gore that it was into a sign reading "no human race is inferior, no belief or creed is superior", or some such shit. According to Sherrod's sockpuppets, this out of place, politically correct equality message was more offensive than several hundred images of mutilated cocks, rotting vaginas, and exploded people. Does this sort of "humor" and "irony" sound like a certain other wiki we happen to know? That's right, towards the end, Sherrod decided that "ironic" humor was in and actual lulz meant nothing. Then she decided to fuck it altogether, and made a site where the people of the internet who weren't interested in seeing shock images could look up information about memes from across the internet, because obviously, noone has ever done that before. Finally, in a last ditch effort to save ED, an idea was born: save the idea of a snarky Internet clubhouse and throw out the excessive content. Understandably, trashing the work done by countless, countless anons sparked a rage not matched even by over 9,000 to the power of 9,000 bees... And now... Here we are backing up the old wiki, because a gem like this just can't disappear. Given OIs purpose being nothing more than profit, it is an obvious example on how some shit on the efforts of many for the own moneys and the anti-lulz of the internets. Yet, those anons who still stand for the justice of the internets had made ED the very phoenix, so that was is then reborn from its ashes. Regardless of how much was lost (which was mostly nothing of value), there is a lot of stuff to be brought back and infinitely more OC to add up. See the "How can I help" section below for details. The great struggle for at least 10 minutes at April 27, 2011 On April 27, 2011 Encyclopedia Dramatica was killed for at least 10 minutes. Anons felt an indescribable amount of rage. But finally, the horrific manwhale Dehippo was brought to an end. How the problem was dealt with. How can I help? helping ED.]] For one, you can probably stop worrying about OhInternet and get to work and . Did we mention ? MysteryBot doesn't exist here, so you can always help out by fixing broken redirects as they show up, or keeping out vandals and other enemies of the lulz. Write up some original content. Check out this old nugget for some pointers. If you can't be bothered to do any of the above, at least pray to the ghost of OldDirtyBtard and thank him for his beyond-the-grave help in rescuing ED from the clutches of the prior fascist regime.